


Control

by LittleLynn



Category: Halt and Catch Fire, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Biting, Hair-pulling, I have No Excuse, I provided it, M/M, Power Play, Rough Sex, someone asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the way Joe was holding himself – legs splayed open in a way that just wasn’t quite casual, eye’s dark and hooded, body angled towards him – was any indication, then Thranduil knew exactly how he was planning on closing this deal.</p><p>Thranduil took a sip of his brandy, smirking to himself.</p><p>Maybe if he wasn’t such a bastard, someone would’ve warned Joe about him instead.</p><p>This was going to be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

 

Thranduil smirked from where he was sat in his grand armchair, Joe Macmillan perched against the table opposite, oozing charisma the way he always did. He was so sure he was going to close this deal, that he was in control.

It was adorable.

Anyone who had any ties with the currently booming computer industry knew, or rather, had been warned about Joe Macmillan. So Thranduil was well aware that manipulation was something Joe was very good at, and that sex was one of his favourite tools.

And if the way Joe was holding himself – legs splayed open in a way that just wasn’t quite casual, eye’s dark and hooded, body angled towards him – was any indication, then that was exactly how he was planning on closing this deal.

Thranduil took a sip of his brandy, smirking to himself.

Maybe if he wasn’t such a bastard, someone would’ve warned Joe about him instead.

This was going to be fun.

Exactly as he predicted, when he rose elegantly to go and peruse the spines of his many books in the grand bookshelves of his study, it was only a few moments before Joe was standing behind him, breath hot against his neck.

Thranduil smirked to himself again, everything going as predicted.

“Was there something you wanted?” Thranduil asked, arching a brow even though Joe could not see his face.

Joe didn’t answer, but then, Thranduil hadn’t expected him to. Instead he ran his hands around Thranduil’s middle, feeling their way from stomach to chest, dragging the fabric of his shirt deliberately over his nipples, Thranduil gave him the little sigh he knew he wanted.  

Joe moved, plastering himself up against Thranduil’s back as he latched his mouth onto Thranduil’s neck and sucked hard, fingers starting to undo the button’s on Thranduil shirt.

But Thranduil was not so easily dominated, least of all by someone like Joe Macmillan. He pulled out of Joe’s grip and turned to face him, Joe gave him a hungry look and dove in to try and claim his mouth. He tried to push his tongue into Thranduil’s mouth but Thranduil stopped him by biting down in Joe’s lower lip, hard, pulling an involuntary moan out of him, before spinning them around and slamming Joe up against the bookcase.

Joe responded by burying a hand in Thranduil long slivery hair and pulling it sharply, making Thranduil gasp as his bit down on his exposed collarbone. Joe’s had one hand on his neck, the other still in his hair as he slammed Thranduil up against the bookshelf again hard enough to bruise.

He sealed his mouth back over Thranduil’s own, forcing his tongue in – not that he could have if Thranduil hadn’t wanted him to – fucking into Thranduil’s mouth with it.

Yeah, Thranduil was going to be able to get exactly what he wanted from Joe Macmillan.

Thranduil ripped open Joe’s shirt, sending a few buttons flying with the force of it, ran his nails over the scars there, leaving his own set of red lines, and pinched one of Joe’s nipples. Joe gasped lightly into the brutal kiss before finishing getting Thranduil’s shirt open and scratching his way down to the waistband of his pants.

Joe palmed him through the fabric, making Thranduil buck forwards into his hand with a calculated whimper. The noise had its intended effect and Joe turned Thranduil around, manhandling him roughly and pushing him into the bookcase he was now facing.

Joe crowded up behind him, grinding his hard cock against the cleft of Thranduil’s ass through the fabric of their trousers. He pushed all of Thranduil’s hair over one shoulder and held one hand firmly on the back of Thranduil’s neck, and Thranduil let him.

Joe undid he fly of Thranduil’s trousers and let them pool around his feet, dipping a hand under his tight black boxer-briefs and teasing a finger down between Thranduil’s cheeks and over his hole. Thranduil moaned, pushing his hips back as Joe pressed the tip of his finger into him dry.

“Stay.” Joe commanded into his ear before letting go of his neck, as if Thranduil would do anything he didn’t want, as if anything that was happening wasn’t Thranduil taking precisely what he wanted.

Thranduil stayed put, letting Joe move his underwear down his hips to join his trousers before hearing the rustle of what was presumably a packet of lube, Joe had planned for this scenario, but so had Thranduil. He’d known exactly what was going to happen with Joe the moment he got the call, and it was currently going exactly to plan.

Joe bit down on his ear as he slipped two fingers into him without preamble. Thranduil whined at the sudden stretched, loving the way it burnt and pushing his ass back further onto Joe’s long fingers. Joe fingered him roughly, squeezing and slapping at Thranduil’s ass with his free hand, Thranduil loved the sting.

Joe pushed in a third finger before Thranduil was really ready for it and just the way he loved it. He fucked himself back on Joe’s fingers and Joe chuckled, no doubt thinking him a needy bottom when really he was just taking exactly what he wanted from Joe.

Thranduil liked it rough, liked to be pushed around, liked it to burn. But it would be a mistake to think that he was ever not in complete control.

And Joe’s belief that he was the one in charge was so wrong it was almost tragic.

It was also getting a little old.

Joe pulled his three fingers out of Thranduil and he could hear him undoing his belt, and slicking himself up. Thranduil quickly turned around and pushed Joe backwards towards the large, wide, and thankfully fairly empty, desk. Joe’s ass hit it hard and Thranduil forced Joe down and further back onto the desk.

He climbed up and straddled Joe’s waist, taking hold of Joe’s leaking cock and sinking down on it in one swift movement, making them both cry out. Joe’s hands came up to grab Thranduil’s waist but he caught them and slammed them back down above Joe’s head, pinning them there with strength Joe hadn’t expected him to have.

Thranduil started working his hips, setting up a brutal rhythm, taking his pleasure from Joe exactly how he wanted it as he fucked himself back and wrung moans out of them both.

Joe tried to move his hands again, tried to regain some control – or maybe he was stupid enough to think that he was still in control – but Thranduil held them down harder and bit hard on his jawine.    

“You think you were in control of this? Hmmm? You think I’m not getting exactly what I wanted from you?” Thranduil asked, tone almost mocking even as he worked himself on Joe’s cock. Thranduil tsked his tongue right next Joe’s ear. “Very foolish of you.” He finished with a smirk.

Joe looked torn, torn between his obsession with being in control and with how much he was clearly enjoying not being so this time, Thranduil tended to have that effect on people.

He fucked himself back until he found that perfect angle, moaning loudly as Joe’s dick glanced across that sweet spot. Joe’s eye’s glinted and on the next roll of his hips Joe snapped his hips up violently, nailing his prostate hard and making Thranduil jerk forward.

Joe saw his opportunity and took it, sitting up as he ripped his hands out of Thranduil’s grip and grabbed onto his ass tightly, there would be finger shaped bruises there tomorrow, Thranduil found he didn’t mind. It was hard to mind at all when Joe was pulling him down and snapping his hips up, absolutely destroying him in a way that was just the right amount of painful and too much.

Thranduil got a handful of Joe’s hair and yanked it back, forcing him to look at him before moving into a violent kiss, which left both of their lips bleeding as they sucked and bit at each other in a power play neither of them were winning but both of them were enjoying.

Thranduil knew he was getting close, and by the way Joe’s hips were getting increasingly erratic, so was he. Joe wrapped a hand around Thranduil in a grip that was very close to be too tight and perfect because of it and Thranduil shouted as his orgasm slammed into him, covering Joe’s scarred chest with his come. He rather liked the sight.

Thranduil clenched his muscles down around Joe’s dick as hard as he could while riding out the waves of his orgasm, making Joe choke back a shout as he came inside his ass, burying his face in Thranduil’s chest and biting down on his nipple, getting a final gasp from him.

After a few minutes of catching his breath, Thranduil, sated, and having got exactly what he wanted, lifted himself off of Joe’s cock, both of them wincing with sensitivity. He re-adorned his clothes and ran a hand through his hair to straighten it back out, all the while Joe lying fucked out on the desk.

“I trust you can see yourself out.” Thranduil said, knowing that leaving Joe like this was a clear message about who was in charge here.

“What about the deal?” Joe asked and Thranduil chuckled, unsure exactly what else he had expected to come out of his mouth, ever driven, focused on his product.

“You’re a bastard. But you’re a bastard that’s probably going to make a lot of money. I will send you the contract tomorrow.” Thranduil stated before walking from the room, Joe still covered in his come and lying on the desk.

He had a feeling this was going to be quite an interesting acquaintance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.
> 
> Come find me on [Tumbles](http://obithefabulous.tumblr.com/)


End file.
